


Only In My Dreams - Commission

by Moonlight__Bunny



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddlefucking, Fluff, Groping, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Slow Build, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:53:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25563901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight__Bunny/pseuds/Moonlight__Bunny
Summary: A Commission for a Friend, TsukiWolfie with their OC Skittles and a familiar Glitch who is a little too sweet this time around.I may have committed a crime in the end but oh well!Want a Commission? Find me on Twitter @TinyFanfricker! 3 slots are open, two are filled! And that's not the only thing getting filled around here.Enjoy!PS, I don't own Error! Don't @ me
Relationships: sans/OC, sans/sans, selfcest - Relationship
Kudos: 20
Collections: Itty_Bitty's Sinny Commission Collection





	Only In My Dreams - Commission

How long has it been? He couldn't remember anymore. It felt like ages since they've seen each other and yet, here they were; Error, the glitched out, dark boned skeleton who adored chocolate to no end and loved his space, not as much as he loved sharing it with his devoted partner, Skittles, the smaller skeleton with a rainbow dusted and red paint splatter on his cheek bones, his cute little overall with the pretty buttons Error sewn on and that stitched, rainbow scarf that Skittles gushed over all the time. What a sweetheart he was all the time, whenever Error called, Skittles was there and vice versa. The two would mumble and and coo soft affections to one another when they cuddled close on movie nights or before bed. They were intoxicated with one another's presence, it was like a dream.

As they cuddled in the bean bag chair in front of Error's television, Skittles was in his lap, enjoying the company of his partner and the show. Error, on the other hand, seemed more interested in what was in his lap. He kept planting little kisses on his skull as he wrapped his arms around the other tightly. Skittles took notice quickly and caught Error's cheek when he came in for another round of kisses. Skittles tilted his head back and kissed him slowly. It caught Error off guard but it didn't stop the glitch from rubbing his hips and pulled the guardian closer.

Skittles pulled back from the kiss and his mismatch eyelights shifted into two ruby red hearts. He smiled up at Error as he stroke his cheek with his thumb. The glitch took kindly to the affection as he went in for more but he stopped short and turned Skittles around, propping the other in his lap as he pulled Skittles close, his hand cupping those lovely hips of his.

"Error, you're so touchy today~ Not like I mind~" Skittles settled his hands on his chest as he chortled before pulling the smaller in for another set of kisses.

The kisses were deep, swooning and passionate. Skittles found himself melding with Error, wrapping his arms around his neck while they cuddles closer into the bean bag.

Skittles felt Error's hands began to wander, rubbing at his hips and spine with gentle touches. The smaller flinched in pleasure as he mewled softly, the feeling was chilling. The feather light touch caused the other to shake at the sensation. Error kept up the soft touches, running his digits over the other's bones slowly to get himself ready for more. Skittles was at his mercy.

The soft, wet smacks of their mouths riled them both up more as the kisses got deeper and felt more starved than before.

The smaller found himself pressing deeper against the taller as he tried to keep his touches to a minimum but Error seemed to bump up against him, as if egging him on and giving him permission to touch. Error was ready for him. Skittles didn't move too fast but it was fast enough that it caused Error to flinch like Skittles did when he felt the other's hands on him.

He moved his hands up the other's spine in return, the otherworldly skeletal groaned, his breath hitched. Error repaid the favour by opening the smaller's mouth with his tongue and pushing them in, the tendril like appendages filled his mouth, lapping at every corner. Skittles grabbed his shoulders as Error held his grip on the other and turned them over, pushing Skittles up against the chair before releasing his mouth.

The Yan gasped loudly, panting breathlessly as Error removed his clothes before working at his own, tossing away his jacket and shirt to the ground. He moved down on Skittles, sucking and lapping at his clavicle and neck. The smaller mewled and gripped onto the fabric of the chair as Error made his way down.

"Won't you form something nice for me, Skitty~?" Error purred, which made Skittles flustered and comply quickly. He couldn't say no to Error, he didn't want to.

Skittles felt his ecto covering his bones quickly, his breasts bounced upon arrival and his cute little sex hidden between his legs.

"Can I come in?" Error grinned. Skittles squealed softly in delight when the other stroke his thighs. Everything felt so dreamy. Was Error always this sweet?

Skittles nodded and parted his legs. Error planted soft kisses along his inner thighs as he made his way up to the delicate little Error admired Skittles' beautiful sex which made Skittles whine and cover himself up. The glitch plucked his hand away and kissed his legs again as he smiled at the other. Trailing kisses up his legs slowly and teasingly, Error took his time with Skittles, who was happily enjoying the well thought out attention. He adored it. Error, watching his every reaction, slowing down when things got too fast or if he touched wrong. He was very attentive to the yan as he continued to cater to the other, moving down farther. Error dipped his head between the other's legs, causing Skittles to squeak.

"I haven't even touched you yet~" Error teased. Skittles huffed and puffed his cheeks. He had gotten too excited and let out a noise before anything even started. Error chortled and opened his mouth as he wrapped his arms around Skittles thighs. One navy blue tongue made an appearance and starting tending to the needy little slit that was held in front of him. Skittles made another noise, practically feeling the heated magic rush to his cute pearl as Error began. The glitch would casually bump his tongue against the nub. Skittles gave another squeal, arching towards Error who continued his work like Skittles didn't react.

His licked were slow and teasing, as if he was trying to rile Skittles more. When the Yan gave a pleasing cry and a whimper, Error went in for more. He kept Skittles' legs apart so the other wouldn't smother him. Skittles felt like he was unraveling under him as he felt more appendages slipping from Error's mouth to aid in turning the other into a puddle.

Skittles was losing it, screaming and grabbing into the other. The glitch listened to every last noise the other made. His own magic conjuring and swelling in his shorts as he listened and witnessed the scene. He was soaking it in, bit by bit, watching Skittles let his mind down and allowed his body to enjoy what was given to it. Error even went head and starting flicking Skittles sweet little, nub with his thumb. Skittles made an excited noise. He threw his head back in bliss, trying to best to keep his hips from rushing up against Error's mouth and his tongue even after they slithered their way past his slit. His muscles right but inviting, sucking the other in more, while Error's mouth engulfed his clit. Skittles felt like he was about to come undone and Error could feel it too.

He pulled his mouth away, finally and Skittles nearly flew into tears. A kiss was given to silence the needy mewls that left his partner.

"Hush, I'm not finished with you." Error cooed as he stiffened a groan. Skittles flinched when he felt it, Error pushing his bulge up against the other soaked sex.

"You're so ready for me,I can feel it but fire you gotta come down a little for me." His tone was soft but rough, demanding, he wasn't asking the other. Skittles wanted to whine again but his throat made no noise.

Error kept grinding, going from rough to light in every new thrust. Skittles was indeed comming down, he pushed and pulled at Error's shorts. His touch fumbled and was sloppy to show that he was still in his high but his urge to come was fading. Error loved to watch the other struggle,the look of starvation in his sockets. He didn't just want it, he needed it. Error was happy to oblige. Slowly, the glitch lowered his shorts. He despised his own speed, making the other and himself wait to be enveloped in that sweet, soft velvet like space. He even groaned thinking about it. Skittles watched in anticipation as the taller released what he had been having for so long; a thick, navy blue shaft, fully erected and ready to claim what was so tightly his.

Error cupped the base of his member as he pressed it against Skittles' pussy. He was savouring the look on the other's face, astounding, he knows.

Once his shaft was soaked and coated in the other's juices, Error leaned over him, gripping onto the beanbag chair for support as he angled himself and touched to push into the other. Skittles grabbed onto him for dear life as he rested his legs on the other's hips. Error groaned as the tip made its voyage into the enclosed canal. Error slowed a bit when he felt Skittles shaking.

"Skitty-" He started,

"No! Don't stop! Please!" Skittles dragged him down and kissed the other roughly. Error grunted but was intangled in the kiss. He made no efforts to pull away to make sure. He knew Skittles wasn't waiting anymore. With one slow but swift thrust, Error was all the way in. He hissed loudly as he shuddered, his bones clank together gently as he huffed softly. He gave a few moments to let the other, and himself, get used to this feeling.

Error felt like he was losing it,a few seconds of being inside of Skittles and he already yearned to make the other scream. The glitch nearly pulled out all the way, earning a growl from the smaller. He smirked and slammed back in with a soft popping noise. Skittles mewled with delight.

The pace was slow, steady, rhythmic. Both were tangled in one another as the pace sped up, the spaced around them was filled with the wet slaps of faux skin slamming into each other, breathless howls that erupted from the two and the cries of a begging guardian. Error was determined to fill his need with the other. His hips never let up while his hand got busy, groping and scratching the other playfully as their mouths worked at one another. Skittles was trying to beg for a rougher treatment but Error kept him quiet with the slow thrusts.

The glitch slipped his mouth free from Skittles' and made his way down to the bountiful bosom that bounced with each and every slam. Error felt his perversion get to him and he quicker his pace to watch them move more and to hear Skittles wail.

_**Beautiful.** _

The taller leaned in and lapped at the cute rose buds that seem to perk up at his touch. How cute. He took one into his mouth quickly and began to suckle. Skittles gave a pleasing shriek as he arched towards the other. Error gripped his hip with one hand and gropes roughly with the other as his thrusts got a bit rougher but kept that steady pace. Skittles was losing it under him, kissing, the touching the biting that Error began to do. He couldn't take it. 

Skittles shrieked once more as he finally came undone. Error released the gorgeous mound, swearing slowly that Skittles became plenty slick around him. He wanted to savour it but no stop. He **_needed_** another, just one more from Skittles and he'll give him his.

Error cheered for Skittles softly, praising him and begging him to give him another sweet release. Skittles barely understood what he was saying. The smaller wailed and clung to him as Error shifted and leaned over him more, realising he could do deeper at this angle. He wanted to feel every last inch of Skittles, every dip and curve in his body that not even Skittles knew existed. He loved the beautiful face twist and contort as they were swallowed up by bliss. Another kiss was granted and Error was deep inside of Skittles. He happily muffled Skittles wailing, just to swallow up the noise.

It wasn't long after the smaller felt his body convulsed to give another release, Error was ready. He had been swelling in the other since his first climax. Error found himself growling and grunting as he felt his own release building more and more.

"Error!! I'm comming!" Skittles cries.

"FUCK!" Error jerked and gave one last slam into Skittles, crying his name loudly as he painted the walls of the smaller's magic with his seed. He even felt Skittles' last climax nearly escape as the taller filled him.

Error peppered the other in kisses and showered him in love as he cupped the crying guardian's cheeks. Skittles felt like he was going to pass out but he stayed afloat to receive that wonderful love. He yearned for it, even in this state.

"You were perfect," Error panted, "absolutely beautiful."

Skittles leaned into the affection as Error went on. He couldn't remember the glitch being this sweet and compassionate. It all felt so good but so strange. He watched Error open his mouth but not words began to come out of it like between. He began hearing a white noise that drowned out his sweet glitch's voice. 

_"Error? Error…? Don't go...please...please!!"_

"SKITTLES!" a voice reached in and pulled him out, his sockets snapped open as he woke in a cold sweat. His mismatch eyelights became a target as they found the source; another ex guardian.

"Skittles, honey...are you okay?"

Once Skittles realised who they were, he relaxed.

"Yeah..yeah..sorry, Gold… I didn't mean to wake you. It was just another bad dream."

He snuggles close to the other as Gold wrapped his arms around him securely.

"It's okay. Let's go back to sleep, Skitty.." He cooed, kissing his temple as they were swept away by sleep.

At least..Gold was…

_**"I'll miss you..."** _


End file.
